


Red Eye

by Violsva



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Space, Coffee Shops, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Okay, yeah, this is barely an AU.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Red Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=8012432#cmt8012432); more three sentence fills can be found at my [shortfic](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/shortfic) tag on Dreamwidth.

“Dreadfully sorry!” the woman shouts over her shoulder as she leaps over the tables after someone, in a British accent that makes Angie sit up and take notice. You don’t hear a lot of that on this space station, and she thought she knew most of the fatheads in Security already; she wonders where this dame flew in from and if she’s likely to stay.

That wouldn’t be entirely a benefit, if this is the stranger’s normal behaviour, she admits to herself, as the disgruntled customers start to call her over to complain about their knocked-over drinks and stepped-in breakfasts, but really this place could use some shaking up.


End file.
